swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Carbine
Alliance Needler Carbine A new mid-level Carbine with Kinetic damage. Also appears as a quest reward item. * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Bothan Bola Carbine A new high-level Carbine. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic CDEF Carbine A beginning marksman's carbine, it is useful for little more than attaining your first Carbines skill box. * Combat Level: 1 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Czerka Dart Carbine A Bounty Hunter's choice kinetic weapon. * Combat Level: 50 * Certified at: Bounty Carbines IV * Damage Type: Kinetic * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic DC15 Carbine A relic of the Clone Wars, this carbine is granted from a quest. * Combat Level: 54 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Special Ability Cost: 85 * No schematic (quest reward) DH17 Carbine The first upgrade from the CDEF Carbine, the DH17 does slightly more damage, letting you get that next skill box a little quicker. * Combat Level: 6 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-40m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic DH17 Short Carbine Similar in look to the DH17, the DH17 Short is sometimes called the Subnose Carbine. It is a decent upgrade from the DH17, except for its closer range requirement. * Combat Level: 10 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-35m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic DXR6 Carbine The only carbine with range greater than 50m. * Combat Level: 40 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-65m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic E11 Carbine That standard weapon carried by many stormtroopers. Carbine of choice for those starting into an elite combat profession. * Combat Level: 14 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-40m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic E11 Carbine Mark II A more powerful version of the E11 Carbine. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Carbineer * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic E5 Carbine The Carbine of choice for a Master Squad Leader. Can be seen in the hands of battle droids in the battle of the gungans vs. the trade federation in Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Squad Leader * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic EE3 Carbine The weapon Boba Fett can be seen using in The Empire Strikes Back. Excellent addition to any arsenal. * Combat Level: 22 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Elite Carbine An attractive and overall excellent carbine when produced by an experienced Weaponsmith. * Combat Level: 54 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Enhanced E11 Carbine Made from a schematic from the Imperial Themepark. These were converted to E11 Carbine Mark II for the Combat Upgrade. Geosonian Sonic Carbine A variation of the Geosonic Blaster, this mid-level Carbine is a good choice for mid-level characters. * Combat Level: 30 * Damage Type: Energy * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Laser Carbine A high-end carbine, great for finishing up an elite profession. * Combat Level: 50 * Damage Type: Energy/Heat * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * Schematic Nym's Slugthrower Carbine A reward item from the Nym's Palace themepark. A unique look and sound, but unfortunately outclassed by most high-end DXR6 Carbines as it cannot be crafted, and thus cannot be enhanced with Krayt tissues. * Combat Level: 50 * Damage Type: Kinetic/Acid * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * No schematic (quest reward) Proton Carbine A Bounty Hunter's Carbine of choice. Quest reward from the Rryatt Trail on Kashyyyk. * Combat Level: 54 * Certified At: Master Bounty Hunter * Damage Type: Energy/Cold * Range: 0-50m * Special Ability Cost: 112 * No schematic (quest reward) Category:Weapons Category:Ranged Weapons